starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when Revenge of the Sith takes place on the timeline. |preceded by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» |followed by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» ( ) — третья глава саги «Звёздные войны», шестой фильм в порядке выхода. Он появился на экранах кинотеатров 19 мая 2005 года, а его премьера состоялась 15 мая на Каннском кинофестивале 2005 года. Фильм является заключительным в трилогии приквелов, в которую помимо него входят «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». Картина была положительно принята критиками, особенно по сравнению с двумя предыдущими фильмами серии. Кассовые сборы «Мести ситов» побили несколько рекордов, что сделало его самым кассовым фильмом 2005 года. Он стал вторым фильмом саги, где большинство игровых сцен было снято на цифровые 24p камеры высокого разрешения. Спустя три года после начала Войн клонов, благородные рыцари-джедаи ведут за собой огромную армию клонов в галактическом конфликте против сил Конфедерации независимых систем. Верховный канцлер Галактической Республики раскрывает свой истинный облик лорда ситов, и воплощает свой план по захвату власти в Галактике, преобразовав Республику в Галактическую Империю. Легендарный джедай Энакин Скайуокер, совращённый тёмной стороной Силы, становится новым учеником Дарта Сидиуса и принимает новое имя - Дарт Вейдер. За этим следует практически полное истребления Ордена джедаев, а Оби-Ван Кеноби и мастер-джедай Йода, одни из немногих выжившие его членов, вынуждены скрываться в изгнании. Для Галактики осталась единственная надежда - потомки Энакина Скайуокера, рождённые в тайне от отца близнецы Люк и Лея, которым суждено стать великими героями. Вступление Сюжет Сражение над Корусантом сжигает двух боевых супердроидов.]] Прошло три года после событий «Атаки клонов». Галактическая Республика глубоко увязла в большой войне с Конфедерацией независимых систем, возглавляемой лордом ситов графом Дуку. Военный лидер Конфедерации, генерал Гривус, главнокомандующий Армией дроидов атаковал Корусант и захватил Верховного канцлера Палпатина, главу Галактического Сената. При попытке отступить, Армия дроидов оказалась втянутой в масштабную битву, во время которой рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер и мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби предприняли попытку спасти канцлера. Джедаи пролетели сквозь вражескую армаду, но перехватчик Оби-Вана был поврежден базз-дроидами, а его дроид-астромеханик, R4-P17, вышел из строя. Энакин пытался сбить вражеских дроидов, но в результате только отстрелил часть крыла корабля своего бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван посоветовал Энакину попридержать огонь, поскольку такая «помощь» ему не требовалась. Энакин согласился, что идея была неудачной. Оби-Ван сказал, чтобы Энакин отправился в одиночку спасать канцлера, но Энакин отказался покинуть Оби-Вана. Скайуокер использовал собственный перехватчик, чтобы смахнуть часть дроидов, однако один из базз-дроидов перебрался к нему, хотя был быстро обезврежен R2-D2. Приблизившись к флагману Гривуса «Незримая длань», Оби-Ван заметил, что защитные поля всё ещё включены, и Энакин атаковал генераторы, отключив защиту посадочного ангара, в котором джедаи совершили аварийную посадку, за мгновение до того, как защитные ворота перекрыли пробоину. Энакин и Оби-Ван пробивались через орды дроидов, а R2-D2 тем временем разобрался сразу с двумя боевыми супердроидами. Спасение канцлера Джедаи добрались до каюты Гривуса и обнаружили плененного канцлера Палпатина. Появился Дуку, и в ход были пущены световые мечи. Граф с помощью Силы отбросил Оби-Вана на перила, оглушив его и выведя из боя. атакует Оби-Вана с помощью Силы.]] Энакин продолжил сражение и одержал верх над Дуку, высвободив свой гнев. Он отрубил ситу кисти рук и забрал его световой меч. Граф стоял перед ним на коленях, а джедай скрестил мечи у шеи врага. По приказу Палпатина Энакин обезглавил графа Дуку. В глубинах корабля произошел взрыв, вызванный попаданием выстрелов звёздного разрушителя Республики. «Незримая длань» начала падать на Корусант. Несмотря на уверения Палпатина, что Оби-Вана следует бросить, Энакин взвалил потерявшего сознание джедая на спину и вместе с канцлером побежал по кораблю. Вскоре Оби-Ван очнулся. Сражение с Гривусом Гривус на мостике своего флагмана «Незримая Длань».]] Когда команда корабля восстановила управление, запустив вспомогательные двигатели, Гривус вновь захватил двух джедаев и их спутника. Попав в лучегасители, все трое сдались и были доставлены на мостик к Гривусу, но R2-D2 отвлек охрану, джедаи вернули себе световые мечи и освободились. Гривус направил против них мощных магна-стражей. Оби-Ван быстро обезглавил одного из них, но тот продолжал сражаться, вынудив джедая разрубить его на куски и тем самым остановить. Энакин прикончил другого и уничтожил боевых дроидов, попытавшихся утащить Палпатина с мостика. Джедаи вместе набросились на Гривуса, но хитрый генерал разбил стекло мостика электропосохом одного из своих павших стражей и вылетел наружу. Используя трос, Гривус подтянул себя к кораблю и направился к спасательной капсуле. Запустив все остальные капсулы, Гривус покинул свой кораблт и направился к линкору типа «Барышник» Торговой федерации. Брошенный флагман снова начал падать на Корусант, но за управление взялся Энакин, не без труда посадивший корабль на грузовую посадочную платформу. Горящий корабль тушили пожарные спидеры. Счастливое воссоединение .]] На Корусанте, Энакина восхваляли за героизм. Он тайно встретился с Падме Амидалой. Влюбленные поцеловались в тени Административного здания Сената. Падме сказала, что беременна. Ночью Энакин проснулся в панике, покрывшись холодным потом. Ему открылось, что Падме умрет при родах, и джедай поклялся, что не позволит сбыться этому кошмару. Палпатин вызвал Энакина, они встретились в кабинете канцлера. Сенат наделил канцлера новыми полномочиями, передав ему контроль над Высшим советом джедаев. Палпатин поделился с Энакином недоверием и презрением к джедаям. Он назначил Скайуокера своим представителем в Совете. Высший совет холодно принял это назначение, но не наделил Энакина рангом мастера. Энакин был разозлен таким очевидным неуважением. Игнорируя его возмущение, Совет продолжил обсуждать текущие военные дела. Было решено, что Энакин станет охранять канцлера, а Йода с батальоном клонов отправится на Кашиик, чтобы помочь вуки. Энакин был разгневан и разочарован. Позднее, Оби-Ван передал Энакину требование Совета сообщать джедаям обо всех действиях канцлера, то есть стать шпионом. Энакин пребывал в замешательстве, разрываясь между двумя близкими ему людьми, не имея возможности быть верным обоим. Оби-Ван и сам не был в восторге от сложившейся ситуации. Трагедия Дарта Плэгаса и Энакин Скайуокер в ложе Палпатина в Галактическом доме оперы.]] В Галактическом доме оперы в районе Ускру, Энакин и Палпатин смотрели «Кальмарное озеро». Палпатин рассказал, что разведка клонов обнаружила генерала Гривуса: лидер сепаратистов прятался в системе Утапау. Энакин обрадовался, что, наконец, сможет поймать Гривуса и положить конец войне. Палпатин заметил, что будет сомневаться в способностях Совета джедаев, если это задание не поручат Энакину. Затем канцлер отослал своих помощников и предложил Скайуокеру сесть рядом. В ложе остались только они и два охранника в красных одеждах. Палпатин снова стал склонять Энакина на тёмную сторону Силы, вселяя в сердце джедая недоверие Ордену, желающему захватить власть в Республике, что должен был заметить и Энакин. Скайуокер подтвердил, что джедаи не доверяют Палпатину, что канцлер представил как неверие в Сенат и Республику в целом, как и в демократию. Энакин сказал, что его вера в джедаев пошатнулась, а Палпатин предположил, что Энакина прислали шпионить за ним и что это вызывает у Энакина угрызения совести. Палпатин напомнил джедаю, чему он его учил ранее, что тот, кто получил власть, боится её потерять, и джедаи в этом не исключение. Энакин пытался защищать джедаев, указывая, что они используют власть для добрых дел, но Палпатин ответил, что добро или зло — это лишь точка зрения, и во многом, включая поиски Силы, джедаи и ситы совершенно одинаковы. Энакин указал, что ситы черпают Силу из своих страстей и думают только о самих себе, а джедаи самоотверженны и думают только о других. После короткой паузы, Палпатин спросил, слышал ли Энакин о трагедии Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого, и Энакин ответил, что не слышал. Это не удивило Палпатина, который сказал, что эту историю джедаи ему не расскажут. Палпатин описал Дарта Плэгаса как тёмного лорда ситов, настолько могущественного и мудрого, что он был способен создавать жизнь, с помощью Силы влияя на мидихлорианов. Его знание тёмной стороны позволяли спасать тех, кто был ему дорог, от смерти. Это заинтересовало Энакина (как и предполагал Палпатин), и канцлер представил тёмную сторону как путь к таким способностям, которые многие назвали бы неестественными. Когда Энакин спросил, что случилось с Дартом Плэгасом, Палпатин закончил рассказ словами, что тёмный лорд стал настолько могущественным, что начал бояться только одного — потерять свою власть и, в конце концов, так и произошло. К несчастью для Дарта Плэгаса, он обучил всему, что знал, своего ученика, после чего тот убил его спящим. По иронии судьбы, Дарт Плэгис мог уберечь от смерти других, но не сберег себя самого. Когда Энакин спросил, может ли кто-то обучить останавливать смерть, Палпатин коротко ответил: «Только не Джедаи», ещё более отдаляя Энакина от Ордена. Позднее, на собрании Совета джедаев, Энакин передал информацию о Гривусе, объяснив, что информация получена из перехваченного сообщения главы Утапау. Йода высказался о необходимости быстрых и решительных действий на основе полученных сведений. Когда Энакин объявил, что Палпатин желает его направить на Утапау, Мейс Винду резко возразил, что Совет решает, кому доверить задание, а не канцлер. Йода считал, что нужен опытный мастер, чтобы сразиться с Гривусом. С этим согласился Ки-Ади-Мунди и предложил кандидатуру Оби-Вана Кеноби. После одобрения этого предложения, заседание закончилось, а Оби-Ван начал готовиться к вылету. Оби-Ван против Гривуса готовится к схватке с Оби-Ваном Кеноби.]] Энакин пришёл к Оби-Вану на звёздный разрушитель перед отлётом. Энакин всё ещё считал, что должен лететь на Утапау, и соглашаясь с этим, Оби-Ван одновременно заметил, что это может быть напрасным преследованием дикой банты. Энакин остановил Оби-Вана и сказал, что он знает, как Кеноби в нем разочарован и что он не слишком благодарно отнесся к полученному обучению. Энакин сказал, что был очень раздосадован решением Совета, но теперь просит прощения. Оби-Ван назвал Энакина сильным и мудрым, и сказал, что гордится им, и, поскольку знает его с рождения, может утверждать, что Энакин станет легендарным джедаем, превосходящим любые ожидания. Но пока, Оби-Ван попросил Энакина хранить терпение, и совсем скоро Совет джедаев сделает его мастером. Джедаи попрощались, и Оби-Ван отправился на Утапау в сопровождении астродроида R4-G9. Оби-Ван добрался до Пау-Сити, оседлал варактила по кличке Бога и начал поиск генерала Гривуса. Он нашел врага на десятом уровне города. Завязалась драка. Гривус вооружился сразу четырьмя световыми мечами, но Оби-Ван быстро отсек две конечности, чем немного уравнял силы. Во время схватки началась высадка Третьей системной армии под командованием коммандера Коуди. Оби-Ван сумел застать Гривуса врасплох и с помощью Силы уронил генерала на пол. Гривус отбросил два оставшихся меча и попытался сбежать на колесном мотоцикле, Оби-Ван преследовал его на Боге. Во время погони, джедай потерял свой световой меч, который был подобран коммандером Коуди. На Корусанте, Энакин передал Палпатину, что Гривус обнаружен на Утапау и Оби-Ван сражается с ним сейчас. Энакин настаивал, что на захват генерала должен был отправиться и он. Беседа перешла на разговор о Силе, и Палпатин открыл Энакину, что он — лорд ситов Дарт Сидиус. Осознав это, Энакин включил световой меч и собрался убить Палпатина, но затем решил раскрыть его Совету джедаев. Он предполагал, что знания сита могут помочь спасти от смерти его жену, Падме Амидалу. На Утапау, Оби-Ван продолжал погоню за Гривусом. Наконец, он настиг генерала и перепрыгнул на его мотоцикл. Используя электропосох Гривуса, джедай вывел спидер из строя. Оби-Вана и Гривуса выкинуло из машины прямо на тайную посадочную платформу Гривуса. Лидер сепаратистов выхватил свой бластер «Гриванс Страйкер», но Оби-Ван выбил его из руки противника. Он оглушил Гривуса и раздвинул грудные пластины киборга, открыв доступ ко внутренним органам. Взбешенный Гривус отбросил джедая через край платформы, но Оби-Ван уцепился за уступ и использовал Силу, чтобы притянуть бластер Гривуса. Выстрел поразил незащищенные органы Гривуса. Генерал загорелся и замертво упал на пол. Сидиус обнаружен Энакин вернулся в Храм джедаев и встретился с Мейсом Винду, который сообщил, что только что стало известно об уничтожении Оби-Ваном генерала Гривуса и теперь джедаи отправятся в Сенат, чтобы убедиться, что канцлер Палпатин откажется от чрезвычайных полномочий. Но Энакин остановил Винду, сказав, что Палпатин не расстанется со своей властью. Скайуокер объяснил, что узнал ужасную правду: Палпатин — лорд ситов. Это ошарашило Мейса и приковало его к месту. Энакин подтвердил то, что сказал, и добавил, что Палпатин — именно тот, кого разыскивали джедаи. Когда Винду спросил, как Энакин об этом узнал, тот ответил, что Палпатин знает Силу и обучен использованию тёмной стороны, и уверенность в том, что он сит - абсолютная на все 100%. Мейс сказал, что самые страшные предположения претворились в реальность и чтобы выжить, Орден джедаев должен действовать немедленно. Энакин предупредил Винду, что Палпатин очень силён, и потребуется помощь Энакина, чтобы арестовать канцлера, но Винду настоял, чтобы Скайуокер не вмешивался, поскольку в нем чувствуется много страха, который может влиять на суждения. Мейс сказал, что если то, что сообщил Энакин, правда, значит, молодой джедай заслужил доверие мастера, но пока Энакину следует оставаться в комнате Совета до возвращения Винду. Мастера Винду, Фисто, Колар и Тийн сели на канонерку и полетели к офису Палпатина. Находясь в комнате Совета, вспоминая обещание Палпатина спасти Падме от смерти и сне о её смерти при родах, Энакин размышлял о свом поступке. Наконец, он принял решение и поспешил за четырьмя джедаями. Мейс Винду и три других мастера-джедая прибыли к канцлеру. Они объявили о намерении арестовать Палпатина именем Республики. Сит издал крик, вытаскивая световой меч из складок мантии и делая выпад в сторону джедаев. Аген Колар был захвачен врасплох, и алый клинок пронзил его солнечное сплетение. Почти в тот же момент, Палпатин развернулся и рассек туловище Сэси Тийна, а пару секунд спустя с несколько большими усилиями убил Кита Фисто, поразив его в живот. Против лорда ситов остался один Мейс Винду. Восхождение Дарта Вейдера а обезображивается его собственной молнией Силы.]] Палпатин и Винду продолжали сражаться. Когда джедай обезоружил канцлера, появился Энакин. Оба воина балансировали на краю большого окна, разбитого во время схватки. Мейс одолевал Сидиуса, но сит использовал коронный приём Тёмной стороны — Молнии Силы. Винду отразил молнии клинком меча, направив большую их часть обратно на Палпатина. Сидиус стал скрючиваться, ныть, говорить, что теряет силы. Когда Винду принял решение убить Палпатина, Энакин заявил, что канцлер должен предстать перед судом. Ему пришлось делать выбор между Орденом джедаев и Падме. Когда магистр Винду собирался нанести смертельный удар, Энакин принял решение и вмешался, отрубив мастеру руку. Палпатин издал торжествующий возглас и вытолкнул ошарашенного Мейса в окно, где он нашел свою смерть. Энакин ужаснулся тому, что натворил и понял, что возвращаться больше некуда. Он поклялся в верности Палпатину, став его учеником. Дарт Сидиус дал бывшему джедаю новое имя — Дарт Вейдер. Первым поручением Дарта Вейдеру стало нападение на Храм джедаев, которое должно было остановить так называемое «Восстание джедаев». Вейдер атаковал храм, ведя за собой 501-й легион. Беспощадно прокладывая себе дорогу, Вейдер убил всех джедаев, включая инструктора Цина Драллига и даже младших джедаев, прятавшихся в комнате Совета. Приказ 66 собирается убить младших джедаев в комнате Совета.]] Оставшись в своем кабинете, Палпатин дал команду клонам-коммандерам исполнить Приказ 66. Это положило начало Великому истреблению джедаев и Галактической гражданской войне. По всей Галактике, солдаты-клоны повернули против своих джедаев-генералов. Когда началось истребление, Йода в буквальном смысле чувствовал каждую новую смерть товарищей. На Утапау, Оби-Ван Кеноби сорвался с утеса, когда выстрел AT-TE убил Богу; на Майгито, мастер-джедай Ки-Ади-Мунди был застрелен CC-1138 по прозвищу «Бакара» и отрядом галактических десантников; на цветущей тропической планете Фелуция, рыцарь-джедай Эйла Секура погибла от рук CC-5052 по прозвищу «Блай» и подчиненного ему 327-го звёздного корпуса; на Като Неймодия был подбит истребитель Пло Куна, и джедай направил его в толпу клонов; на Салукемай спидербайк Стасс Аллие был уничтожен CC-8826 по прозвищу «Нейо» и его ведомыми, ехавшими на барк-спидерах. На Кашиике Йода наблюдал за битвой с сепаратистами, когда коммандер Гри получил Приказ 66. Коммандер и лейтенант попытались напасть на Йоду со спины, опытный мастер почувствовал их намерения и обезглавил обоих клонов одним ударом светового меча. Сенатор Бэйл Органа прилетел к горящему Храму и стал свидетелем гибели молодого падавана по имени Зетт Джукасса от рук отряда коммандера Аппо. Ужаснувшись происходящему, Органа покинул окрестности Корусанта и улетел с планеты на «Тантиве-IV», надеясь связаться с выжившими джедаями. thumb|250px|[[Ки-Ади-Мунди/Канон|Ки-Ади-Мунди ведёт свой отряд по Майгито за мгновение до Приказа 66.]] Оби-Ван и Йода пережили Приказ 66 и были подобраны сенатором Органой, которому удалось оторваться от преследователей. Джедаи решили вернуться на Корусант, чтобы перенастроить маяк джедаев, призывавший всех джедаев вернуться в Храм, где их ждала ловушка, устроенная Палпатином. Вместо этого, Кеноби собирался передать сообщение всем выжившим джедаям держаться подальше от Храма. После операции «Падение рыцарей», Вейдер вернулся к Падме, находившейся в жилом комплексе Сената, откуда можно было видеть дым, поднимающийся над храмом. Новоявленный лорд ситов сказал своей любимой, что джедаи обратили оружие против Республики, и что в Сенате есть предатели. Он просил хранить верность канцлеру, а сам намеревался отправиться в систему Мустафар, чтобы уничтожить лидеров сепаратистов и окончить войну. Рождение Империи На Мустафаре, Вейдера приветствовал вице-король Торговой федерации Нут Ганрей, но через секунду началась бойня. Бункер, где прятался Совет сепаратистов, стал для них гробницей. Ганрей был последним, кого Энакин безжалостно убил, несмотря на мольбы о пощаде. Здесь впервые в Энакине Скайуокере стали проявляться материальные признаки тёмной стороны: радужка его глаз пожелтела, а сами глаза приобрели кроваво-красный оттенок. Сенат собрался на чрезвычайную сессию, во время которой Палпатин рассказал о заговоре джедаев против Республики и предотвращении переворота. Под гром аплодисментов канцлер сообщил, что оставшиеся джедаи будут «найдены и разгромлены». Затем, он постановил, что «для укрепления нашей безопасности и сохранения стабильности» Республика будет реорганизована в первую Галактическую Империю, «общество спокойствия и безопасности», как её описал канцлер. Пока большинство Сената громко одобряло нововведения, Падме Амидала и Бэйл Органа, шокированные услышанным, могли лишь оглядываться по сторонам, а Падме заметила: «Вот так свобода и умирает — под гром аплодисментов». .]] Тем временем, Оби-Ван и Йода добрались до Храма джедаев. Они расправились с солдатами-клонами и шли по Храму, не веря собственным глазам. Сигнал маяка был изменен, чтобы предупреждать джедаев об опасности. В центре управления, Оби-Ван просмотрел записи камер наблюдения. Не желая верить своим глазам, он наблюдал, как Вейдер истреблял джедаев. Йода сказал, что выбора нет: нужно уничтожить ситов раз и навсегда, включая Вейдера. Оби-Ван просил предоставить ему Императора, однако Йода отказал, утверждая, что Оби-Ван не победит в этой схватке, так как у него не хватит сил против Сидиуса. Оби-Ван должен был убить своего бывшего ученика, своего друга. Разыскивая Энакина, Оби-Ван направился к Падме. Он рассказал ей, что Энакин обратился к тёмной стороне и убил всех джедаев в Храме, включая детей. Несмотря на это, Падме не открыла, куда улетел её муж. Оби-Ван ушел, выразив сожаление Падме, которая, как знал джедай, носила ребёнка Скайуокера. Через некоторое время, Падме покинула Корусант на космическом ялике, направляясь к Мустафару, чтобы встретиться с мужем и узнать правду. В тайне от Амидалы, Оби-Ван проник на корабль. Битва Героев Ялик приземлился на Мустафаре, улыбающийся Вейдер встретил Падме. Амидала рассказала о своей беседе с Оби-Ваном. Она попросила Энакина улететь с ней, чтобы вырастить ребенка в мире и спокойствии, но Вейдер сказал, что он уже принёс мир Республике, и может сбросить Палпатина, чтобы вместе с Падме править Галактикой. Отшатнувшись в ужасе и горе, Падме сказала, что Энакин разбил ей сердце, что он идет неверным путем. В этот момент, Вейдер заметил, как из ялика появился Оби-Ван. В гневе, он использовал Удушье Силы против своей жены, думая, что она специально привела Оби-Вана, чтобы тот расправился с ним. Амидала потеряла сознание, и Вейдер её отпустил. Началась яростная дуэль Оби-Вана и Вейдера. и Йода, мастера Силы, сражаются друг с другом.]] В Покоях канцлера в здании Сената, Йода вступил в схватку с Палпатином. Началась дуэль титанов. Они сражались, используя как возможности Силы, так и световые мечи. Битва перешла в Большой зал заседаний, сердце Сената. Сидиус метал в Йоду летающие платформы, и уклонение от них показало невероятную ловкость и быстроту движений мастера-джедая, отчасти даруемой формой владения мечом Йоды. Затем сит атаковал Йоду молнией Силы, выбив его меч, но к великому удивлению Сидиуса, джедай смог парировать удар и отбить молнии. Возникло очень большое столкновение сил, и Йода вместе с Дартом Сидиусом перелетели через край платформы. Канцлер удержался, а Йода упал вниз, лишившись своего плаща. Благодаря помощи Бэйла Органы, Йода сумел выбраться из Сената и отправился в добровольное изгнание. Великая дуэль Оби-Вана и Вейдера вела их через убежище сепаратистов. Промахнувшись, Вейдер повредил пульт управления и деактивировал защитное поле бункера. Лава стала заливать стальные конструкции, и оба бойца, пройдя по узкой балке, оказались посреди огненного потока на плавающей платформе. .]] Придерживаясь оборонительной тактики «Соресу», Оби-Ван, в конце концов, оказался в более выгодной позиции, отпрыгнув с платформы на безопасный, чёрный от жара, берег. Он предупредил, что у Вейдера теперь нет шансов, но разъяренный сит выкрикнул: «Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь!» и безрассудно прыгнул на своего бывшего учителя. В мгновение ока, Оби-Ван использовал «Сокан» и выполнил молниеносный удар «Моу кей», отрубив Вейдеру левую руку и обе ноги от коленей. Вейдер рухнул на землю и покатился вниз, остановившись у самой лавы. Одежда его загорелась, и всё тело оказалось охвачено пламенем. В отчаянии, Оби-Ван смотрел на Вейдера, жизнь в котором поддерживала только ненависть. Сит единственной оставшейся механической рукой пытался вытянуть себя наверх. Оби-Вана захлестнуло чувство жалости и презрения к бывшему Избранному, пришедшему к такому бесславному финалу. Джедай почти плакал. С раздражением он вскричал, что Энакин испортил свою жизнь и предназначение и причинил боль всем, кто его любил, включая Оби-Вана. Вейдер, полностью беспомощный и поглощенный тёмной стороной, мог только выть от боли и невыносимой ярости, проклиная своего бывшего друга и учителя. Оби-Ван посмотрел в последний раз за изуродованную груду плоти, когда-то бывшую джедаем, забрал его световой меч и оставляет жизнь Энакина Скайуокера на волю Великой Силы. Забрав раненую Амидалу и её дроидов, мастер-джедай улетел с Мустафара. Рождение и перерождение Дарт Сидиус прибыл на Мустафар с отрядом ударных солдат-клонов под командованием лейтенанта Тайра. Они спасли Дарта Вейдера от неминуемой смерти, поместив на стабилизирующие носилки и использовав лечение на борту шаттла Сидиуса. На удаленном астероиде Полис-Масса, Йода во время медитации услышал голос Квай-Гона Джинна. Квай-Гон сказал, что есть способ единения с Силой, позволяющий сохранять сознание после смерти. Чтобы изучить его, Йода объявил себя падаваном духа Квай-Гона Джинна. Оби-Ван с Падме прилетел на Полис-Масса. Амидалу срочно доставили в реанимацию под заботу медицинских дроидов, но «она не хотела жить». Дроиды спасали её детей — близнецов, к удивлению Бэйла Органы, Йоды и Оби-Вана. Родились мальчик и девочка, которым Падме на последнем вздохе дала имена Люк и Лея. ы.]] Пока рождались его дети, Вейдер был помещен в систему жизнеобеспечения. В Большом медицинском центре Республики на Корусанте, Вейдер получил новые ноги, новую руку, искусственные легкие и другие протезы. Он облачился в черные доспехи, лицо закрыла дыхательная маска, на голове появился чёрный шлем. Дарт Вейдер начал дышать через маску. Многие, если не все, части его тела были заменены с использованием настоящей хирургии, при полном сознании и по-видимому, без применения анестезии. Вейдер стонал, кричал и корчился в мучительной агонии. В последних словах, Падме сказала, что чувствует в Энакине добро. Она умерла, всё ещё веря в человека, которого любила. Вейдера подняли, закончив восстановление в хирургическом центре. Через голосовой усилитель он спросил Сидиуса о Падме. Чтобы порвать все связи Скайуокера с прежней жизнью и закрепить в его сердце тёмную сторону, Сидиус соврал, сказав, что Амидала умерла, случайно задушенная Вейдером. Последний луч надежды и любви померк для Вейдера и он вскричал: «Нееет!», в ярости и горе вложив в крик свою Силу и повредив находящихся рядом дроидов и оборудование. Новая надежда На борту «Тантива-IV», приземлившегося на Набу, Оби-Ван, Йода и Бэйл Органа держали совет. Они согласились сохранить в тайне рождение детей, придав умершей Падме вид беременной. Для безопасности близнецов решено было разделить их, надеясь, что лорд ситов не почувствует их существование. Лею должен был удочерить Бэйл Органа, а Люка решено было отправить в приемную семью сводного брата отца на Татуин. Оби-Ван и Йода будут следить за детьми Скайуокера и ждать, когда они будут готовы сыграть свою роль в борьбе против ситов. Йода посоветовал Оби-Вану изучить технику, которой воспользовался Квай-Гон Джинн, чтобы обрести бессмертие. Бэйл Органа оставил R2-D2 и C-3PO на попечении капитана «Тантива-IV» Реймуса Антиллеса. Память разговорчивого протокольного дроида он приказал очистить. и его учитель наблюдают за строительством первой «Звезды Смерти».]] На Набу в Тиде состоялись пышные похороны Падме Амидалы. Её руки покоились на амулете, подаренном ей Энакином тринадцать лет назад на Татуине. Йода отправился в добровольное изгнание на Дагоба, которое считал наказанием за неспособность остановить Сидиуса. На мостике звёздного разрушителя класса «Венатор» Вейдер, Император и губернатор Уилхафф Таркин наблюдали за строительством боевой станции размером с небольшую луну - «Звезды Смерти». Работы идут полным ходом, параллельно разрабатывается улучшенная версия. Ситы победили(хотя и оба изуродованы). Но надежда всё ещё осталась, хотя все джедаи разбросаны по далёкой Галактике и уже не имеют силы сопротивляться. На Альдераане, Бэйл Органа представлял маленькую Лею своей жене, королеве Брехе. На Татуине, Оби-Ван принёс Люка Скайуокера в новую семью: к дяде Оуэну и тёте Беру. Сам джедай уехал на эопи в юндландские пустоши, намереваясь жить в уединении и ждать подходящего момента для удара по Империи. Оуэн и Беру, держа Люка, смотрели на два заходящих солнца Татуина. Создание Сценарий По заявлению Лукаса, основную сюжетную канву саги «Звёздные войны» он придумал ещё в 1973 году. Однако позже он уточнил, что изначально, в момент зарождения концепции саги, детали сюжета не были продуманы досконально, только магистральная сюжетная ветвь, проходящая через все фильмы, а остальное дорабатывалось со временем, по ходу развития серии.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов DVD commentary featuring George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, John Knoll and Roger Guyett, 2005 К работе над «Эпизодом III» Лукас приступил ещё до выхода своего предыдущего фильма - «Атака клонов», предложив художникам концепта идею, что фильм начнётся с калейдоскопа семи битв на семи планетах.Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод III: Месть ситов Однако затем, он пересмотрел сюжетную линию и кардинально переработал сюжет. Майкла Камински, в «Тайной истории «Звездных Войн», предположил, что Лукас обнаружил изъяны в истории падения Энакина на тёмную сторону, и это стало причиной крупных изменений в сюжете. К примеру, вместо идеи начать фильм с показа нескольких сражений Войн клонов, Лукас решил сместить фокус на Энаина, введя в финал первого акта фильма убийство им графа Дуку, тем самым как бы сигнализирую о начале схождения Энакина во тьму.Тайная история «Звездных Войн» Большое число слухов, порождённых поклонниками в сети, окружало подзаголовок будущего фильма. Среди обсуждаемых подзаголовков были такие варианты как: «Восход Империи», «Крадущийся страх» (это вариант был использован в качестве подзаголовка на официальном сайте на День дурака в апреле 2004 года) и «Рождение Империи». Среди "угаданных названий" был и подзаголовок «Месть ситов», о чём позже рассказал сам Лукас. Подзаголовок являлся отсылкой к первому варианту названия шестого эпизода, который прежде чем обзавестись подзаголовком «Возвращение джедая» назывался «Месть джедая». Лукас сменил название за несколько недель до премьеры «Возвращения джедая», объяснив это тем, что месть это слишком низко для джедая.Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2004. Решив сместить фокус повествования на Энакина, Лукасу пришлось принести в жертву некоторые второстепенные сюжетные линии, начатые ещё в «Атаке клонов». Ранее он обещал поклонникам раскрыть тайну удаления планеты Камино из архивов джедаев, однако ему пришлось отказаться от этой сюжетной линии, чтобы уделить больше времени истории Энакина, оставив загадку Камино нераскрытой в фильме. В качестве компромисса, Лукас позволил автору Джеймсу Лусено раскрыть тайну удалённой планеты и происхождения армии клонов в его романе, относящемся к Расширенной вселенной, «Лабиринт зла». Изначально Лукас планировал ещё больше отсылок к оригинальной трилогии, чем вошло в финальную версию. Так в ранних черновиках сценария присутствовал десятилетний Хан Соло, который должен был появится на Кашиике, но на роль не был произведён кастинг и сцены с Соло не снимались. Также, по задумке Лукаса, в фильме должна была появится сцена, в которой Палпатин раскрывает Энакину как создал его из мидихлориан и, таким образом, являлся его "отцом". Эта сцена должна была стать параллелью между похожим моментом из «Империя наносит ответный удар», где Вейдер раскрывает, что является отцом Люка Скайуокера. Однако в последствии Лукас решил выбросить эту сцену из сценария. После окончания основных съёмок в 2003 году, Лукас внёс ещё больше изменений в образ Энакина, заострив внимание на мотивы, приведшие его на тёмную сторону. Он делал эти правки внося изменения в уже отсняты материал и снимая новые сцены во время дополнительных съёмок, проходивших в Лондоне в 2004 году.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith DVD documentary Within a Minute, 2005. Согласно ранним версиям фильма, у Энакина были мириады причин для падения на тёмную сторону, одной из которых была его искренняя вера в то, что джедаи готовили заговор с целью свержения Республики. Несмотря на то, что этот мотив всё же вошёл в финальную версию фильма, путём пересмотра и пересъёмок многих сцен Лукасу удалось сместить акценты на желание Энакина защитить Падме от смерти. Таким образом, в театральной версии фильма основной причиной падения Энакина во тьму стало его желание спасти Падме. Арт-дизайн Релиз Цифровой релиз 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Месть ситов», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Состав * Сола Наберри — Клаудиа Карван * Рио Наберри — Керия Вингейт * Пуджа Наберри — Хайлей Муй * Слай Мур — Сэнди Финлэй * Чи Иквей — Кэйти Лукас * Мон Мотма — Женевьева О'Рейли * Фанг Зар — Уоррен Оуэенс * Мале-Ди — Ки Чан * Ни Алавар — Рина Оуэн * Гиддеан Дану — Кристофер Кирби * Генерал Гривус — Мэттью Вуд (голос) * Моте — Кристи Райт * Вие — Койннич Александр * Цин Драллиг — Ник Гиллард (не указан в титрах) * Бене — Мойзи МакКаллум * Целлхейм Ануджо — Т.В. Мур и Дин Митчел (не указаны в титрах) * Тарффул — Майкл Кингма * Бана Бриму — Бай Линг * Мас Амедда — Джером Блэйк * Бултар Суон — Мими Дарафет * Мина Тиллс — Пол Дэвис * Элле — Чантал Фрир * Джану Годали — Пабло Идальго * Дарт Вейдер — Джеймс Эрл Джонс (голос) (не указан в титрах) * Бэррисс Оффи — Налини Кришан * Фема Бааб — Оливия Леви * Папанойда — Джордж Лукас * По Нудо — Пол Николсон * Стасс Аллие — Лили Ньямваса * Тандра Доумейя — Джереми Престо * Гильгамур — Кристофер Родригес * Шаак Ти — Орли Шо * Аск Аак — Пол Спенс * Рун Хаако — Сэнди Томпсон * Лашрос Дофайн и Рут Ганней — Колин Вэйр * Пассел Ардженте — Марти Уэтерилл * Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа — Айден Бартон |crew= }} Появления *Бейл Органа *Бене *Беру Уайтсан Ларс *Бога *Бреха Органа *Ви *Гиддеан Дану *Грегар Тайфо *Гривус *Дарт Плэгас *Джа-Джа Бинкс *Джобель Наберри *Дуку *Зетт Джукасса *Йода *Квай-Гон Джинн *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *КК-1004 "Гри" *КК-1138 "Бакара" *КК-2224 "Коди" *КК-5052 "Блай" *КК-8826 "Нейо" *Колтон *Коулман Ккай *Лея Органа *Луминара Ундули *Люк Скайуокер *Мале-Ди *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мина Тиллс *Мон Мотма *Моти *Насс *Ни Алавар *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Орн Фри Таа *Оуэн Ларс *Падме Амидала *Папанойда *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Пуджа Наберри *Реймус Антиллес *Рио Наберри *Руви Наберри *Рун Хаако *Сио Биббл *Слай Мур *Сола Наберри *Сорс Бандим *Стасс Алли *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тарффул *Терр Танил *Тиккес *Тион Медон *Уилхафф Таркин *Уот Тамбор *Фанг Зар *Цин Драллиг *Чи Иквей Папаноида *Чубакка *Чудила *Шаак Ти *Шив Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус *Шми Скайуокер Ларс *Шу Май *Эйла Секура *Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер *Эппо |l-characters=*7EX *C-3PO *FX-6 *G21 *IG-101 *IG-102 *R2-D2 *R4-G9 *R4-P17 *R4-P44 *R77 *Аген Колар *Апайлана *Арутеоус Ганней *Аск Аак *Бана Бриму *Барроу Ойкунн *Бене *Бога *Браата *Бреха Органа *Брукиш Бун *Бэйл Органа *Вайи Малро *Видааз Ауметтх *Гиддин Дану *Гракчавваа *Гриата Джендованиан *Гривус *Гуанта *Давиджаан *Даннл Фэйтонни *Дарт Плэгас *Делва Расин *Джану Годалхи *Джар-Джар Бинкс *Джеремок Колтон *Джикеш Валия *Дзнори Зам *Дуку *Зиттаасабба *Зын Джавеб *Йандзон *Ивор Дрейк *Йода *Иусу Эсторний *Каги *Кат Миин *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *КК-1004 (Гри) *КК-1119 (Аппо) *КК-2224 (Коди) *КК-4477 (Тайр) *КК-5052 (Блай) *КК-8826 (Нейо) *Койи Матейл *Корла Метонэ *Коулман Ккай *Коффи Арана *КС-0000/1010 (Фокс) *КС-307 *КС-3423 *КС-55/11-9009 *КС-57/11-9048 *Лампэй Фэй *Лачичук *Лашрос Дофайн *Лед Дарагон *Лея Органа *Люк Скайуокер *Мале-Ди *Манили Туун *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мелик Галера *Мерумеру *Мина Тиллс *Мон Мотма *Мотее *Н. Папанойда *Неб Крейп *Ни Алавар *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Олана Чион *Онара Куат *Опула Дегет *Орн Фри Таа *Оттегру Грей *Ош Скал *Падме Амидала *Палпатин *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Понт Эдиссер *Ристалл Сант *Ромео Требланк *Руне Хаако *Салпорин *Сатин Вестве *Селиф Зам *Серра Кето *Силья Шессон *Систрос *Слай Мур *Солипо Йэб *Сон Халлийкинович *Сорс Бандим *Стасс Аллие *Суэйтт Конкоркилл *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тандра Доумея *Таннер Кадаман *Таннон Праджи *Тарффул *Терр Танил *Тета *Тион Медон *Угрутуа *Улфор Бомбааса *Уокс Троуд *Уот Тамбор *Файа *Фанг Зар *Фема Бааб *Хорокс Райдер *Целлхейм Ануджо *Цин Драллиг *Чи Икуэй *Чубакка *Шаак Ти *Шаддай Поткин *Шелтей Ретрак *Шу Май *Эджай *Эйла Секура *Элле *Энакин Скайуокер |c-creatures=*Банта *Варактил *Дактиллионы *Мустафарские лавовые блохи *Эопи |l-creatures= |c-droids=*Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 ***Боевой дроид-пилот OOM **Боевой супердроид B2 **Дройдека **IG-100 «Магнастраж» **Дроид-краб LM-432 *Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией модели I *Горнопромышленный дроид DLC-13 *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Дроид-диверсант типа «Пистоэка» *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO |l-droids= |c-events= *Войны клонов **Битва за Кейто-Неймодию **Битва за Корусант **Битва при Фелуции **Битва за Кашиик **Битва при Утапау **Дуэль в офисе Палпатина **Миссия на Мустафаре **Приказ 66 **Осады Внешнего Кольца ***Битва при Майгито ***Битва при Салукемае *Истребление джедаев **Нападение на Храм джедаев **Дуэль в Галактиеском Сенате **Дуэль на Мустафаре *Похороны Падме Амидалы |l-events= |c-locations=*Колонии **Кейто-Неймодия *Центральные Миры **Сектор Альдераан ***Система Альдераан ****Альдераан **Корусант ***Федеральный округ ****Храм джедаев *****Архив джедаев *****Покои Совета джедаев ***Сенатский округ ****Сенатская площадь *****Здание Сената ****Здание офиса Сената *Среднее Кольцо **Боз-Пити **Сектор Чоммель ***Система Набу ****Набу *****Тид **Сектор Митаранор **Система Кашиик ***Кашиик *Внешнее Кольцо **Сектор Атравис ***Система Мустафар ****Джестефад *****Мустафар **Система Фелуция ***Фелуция **Сектор Слуис ***Система Дагоба ****Дагоба **Сектор Субтеррел ***Система Полис-Масса ****Полис-Масса **Сектор Суолриеп ***Система Салукемай ****Салукемай **Сектор Тарабба ***Система Утапау ****Утапау *****Пау-Сити **Татуин ***Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов *Майгито |l-locations=*Алдераан **Алдера *Дагоба *Като Неймодия *Кашиик **Архипелаг Ваваатт ***Качиро *Корусант *Майгито *Мустафар *Набу **Тид *Полис-Масса *Салукемай *Татуин *Утапау |c-organizations=*Барон *Конфедерация независимых систем **Граф **Межгалактический банковский клан **Техносоюз **Торговая федерация **Вице-король *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император ***Императорская королевская гвардия *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Сенатор ***Верховный Канцлер **Великая армия Республики ***501-й легион ***Клон-коммандер ***Галактические пехотинцы *Дом Органа **Первый председатель **Вице-король *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Высший совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Юнлинг *Ситы **Сит-ученик **Лорд ситов **Мастер-сит |l-organizations= |c-species=*Аквалиши *Алины *Биты *Вуки *Граны *Гунганы *Даги *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иши-тибы *Кворрены *Кел-дор *Куривары *Люди **Киборг **Клонирование *Мон-каламари *Мууны *Наутоланы *Неймодианцы *Панторанцы *Пау'аны *Родианцы *Салластанцы *Тви'леки *Тогруты *Умбаране *Утаи *Чагриане |l-species= *Аквалиши *Алины *Анксы *Бифы *Вруниане *Вуки *Вурки *Госсамы *Граны *Гунганы *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зеуолины *Иктотчи *Иши-тибы *Калишцы *Каллидахинцы *Кел-дор *Коруны *Куаррены *Куривары *Лоррдианцы *Люди *Мигитане *Мон-каламари *Мустафарцы *Мууны *Наутоланы *Сарришцы *Неймодианцы *Никто *Онгри *Паситхипы *Пау'аны *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Родианцы *Салластане *Си-миртианцы *Скакоане *Суок-суоки *Тви'леки *Тилины *Тогруты *Умбаране *Утаи *Цереане *Чагриане *Ши'идо |c-vehicles=*Бронированный штурмовой танк *Боевая станция **Звезда Смерти *Крупный корабль **Авианесущий крейсер типа «Провидение» **Звёздный разрушитель ***Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» *Спасательная капсула *Фрегат **Фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Канонерка **СНДК/п *Фрахтовщик типа «Барышник» *Звёздный истребитель **Звёздный истребитель АИР-170 **Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» **Звёздный истребитель Альфа-3 «Гало» *шагоход **AT-RT **AT-TE |l-vehicles= |c-technology=*Броня **Доспехи Энакина **Броня солдата-клона фазы II *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка DC-15 ***Бластер DC-15A ***Бластерная винтовка E-5 *Кодовый цилиндр *Электропосох *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера *Офицерская кокарда |l-technology= |l-miscellanea= }} За кулисами *Название картины «Месть ситов» очень похоже на рабочее название 6-го эпизода «Месть джедая». Как мы помним, итоговое название эпизода звучит так: «Возвращение джедая». *В отличие от предыдущих эпизодов, «Месть ситов» практически полностью снимался в студийных декорациях. Единственная натурная сцена с актёрами была отснята еще в ходе работы над вторым эпизодом. Эту сцену Джордж Лукас, держа в голове наброски происходящего в третьем эпизоде, отснял в пустыне Туниса еще 3 года назад. В этой сцене Оби-Ван Кеноби доставляет юного Люка Скайуокера к его дядюшке и тетушке. *Тем не менее, совсем отказаться от натурных съемок команде Лукаса не удалось. В ходе монтажа съемочная группа выезжала в Таиланд, Швейцарию и Китай. Актерам принимать участие в этих съемках не пришлось, так как были отсняты лишь природные ландшафты. *Энтони Дэниелс и Кенни Бейкер являются единственными актерами, принявшими участие в съемках всех шести эпизодов. Фрэнк Оз, озвучивающий учителя Йоду, замыкает тройку лидеров — он принял участие в работе над пятью эпизодами. Что касается персонажей, то здесь пальму первенства безоговорочно удерживает Оби-Ван Кеноби, засветившийся во всех шести эпизодах. Его сыграли два разных актера (Алек Гиннес и Эван МакГрегор соответственно). *Актеры Эван МакГрегор и Хейден Кристенсен потратили около двух месяцев для подготовки к батальным сценам. Основное внимание было уделено искусству фехтования. *Сэмюель Л. Джексон (Мейс Винду) знал, что его персонажу суждено погибнуть еще при подписании контракта. Джексон попросил лишь об одном одолжении: «Я хочу, чтобы мой персонаж погиб как настоящий герой, а не какой-то там жалкий панк». Джордж Лукас учел эти пожелания, и смерть Мейса получилась по-настоящему запоминающимся событием картины. *Предприимчивый Джордж Лукас привык превращать в золото все, к чему прикасается. На официальном сайте Lucasfilm был организован платный сервис, позволяющий следить за съемочным процессом некоторых сцен посредством веб-камер, установленных в студийных павильонах. *Кейша Кастл-Хьюз участвовала в съемках всего один день. За этот день актриса успела сыграть все сцены с её участием. *В августе 2004 года в СМИ был распространен слух о том, что Джордж Лукас собирается снимать 7,8 и 9 эпизоды. Предпосылкой для данной информации стал тот факт, что работники Lucasfilm в принудительном порядке подписали соответствующее соглашение о неразглашении секретной информации о работе над эпизодом. Тем не менее, Лукас продолжал упрямо утверждать, что в его планах не значится работа над третьей трилогией, до самой перепродажи марки компании "Дисней". *Гэри Олдман согласился озвучить генерала Гривуса, однако так и не смог поработать под началом Лукаса. Так как Гарри является членом Гильдии Актеров, то он не имеет права работать вместе с актерами, не являющимися членами Гильдии. *Роль капитана Антиллеса предполагалось отдать Денису Лоусону, исполнителю роли Веджа Антиллеса в первой трилогии. *Во время съемок на блестящем корпусе робота С-3PO отображался зеленый экран, на фоне которого велась большая часть работы. Впоследствии при помощи компьютера специалистам по монтажу пришлось кадр за кадром исправлять эти огрехи. *Специально для роли в третьей картине трилогии актер Хейден Кристенсен набрал около 11 кг веса. Ему пришлось питаться около 6 раз в сутки. *Около 22 лет пришлось ждать Питеру Мэйхью (исполнитель роли Чубакки) своего возвращения на широкие экраны. Именно столько времени разделяет последние части трилогий («Месть Ситов» и «Возвращение Джедая). *Костюм Дарта Вейдера действительно носит Хейден Кристенсен, а не какой-то абстрактный дублер. По просьбе Кристенсена костюм Дарта Вейдера был подготовлен заново с учетом особенностей строения тела актера. *Учитывая достаточно большую разницу в росте между ним и Дэвидом Праузом (исполнителем роли Вейдера в первой трилогии) - около 12 см - камеру специально располагали таким образом, чтобы Вейдер в исполнении Хейдена выглядел выше. Точно такой же прием использовали при съемках 5-го и 6-го эпизодов, когда во время батальных сцен Прауза подменял каскадер Боб Андерсон, также значительно уступающий в росте. *Последняя битва с участием Мейса Винду проходит в трех огромных комнатах и включает в себя ровно 102 движения. *Сцена, где группа сенаторов (включая Падме) планирует организовать Альянс, чтобы предотвратить получение канцлером ещё большей власти, была удалена: в них представлялась молодая Мон Мотма. *В раннем сценарии Джордж Лукас предполагал появление 10-летнего Хана Соло, но сцены с ним не снимались. *Все сцены с участием Кристофера Ли были отсняты за один день. *В оригинале продолжительность фильма составляла около 4 часов, сцена битвы Графа Дуку с Энакином показана на 1/3 запланированного времени в эпизоде. Финальная битва длится около 13 минут, это самая длинная сцена в истории кинематографа. *Несмотря на значительные потери в хронометраже при монтаже, режиссерская версия фильма так и не появилась, впрочем, таковой не было и у остальных эпизодов саги; однако некоторые удаленные сцены фильма вошли в DVD-издание. *Оби-Ван, сражаясь с генералом Гривусом, убивает его с помощью бластера. После этого он, с негодованием смотря на бластер, бормочет себе «Такой нецивилизованный». Это прямая ссылка на начало «Новой надежды», когда Оби-Ван описывая световой меч говорит: «…не такой неуклюжий и ненадежный, как бластер. Изящное оружие для более цивилизованного века». *Во время начальной битвы, Энакин говорит: «Сейчас начнется веселье». Хан Соло произносит то же самое в похожей ситуации в «Новой надежде». *Ник Гиллард, постановщик трюков, сыграл джедая Цина Драллига. Джереми Баллок (Боба Фетт в оригинальной трилогии) сыграл роль капитана Колтона. *Джордж Лукас появляется во время оперы на Корусанте как синелицый барон Папанойда. Это первое появление Лукаса в саге. Его трое детей также сыграли камео: его сын, Джетт, стал Зеттом Джукасса, погибающим джедаем, который защищает Храм Джедаев от клонов; его дочь, Аманда, персонаж Терр Танеел, можно увидеть на голограмме системы безопасности; дочь Кэти - синекожая Чи Иквэй, которую можно увидеть, когда Палпатин, спасённый джедаями, приходит в Сенат. Внешние ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» на StarWars.ru * * * Эпизод III в Энциклопедии Кино * "Месть ситов" на сайте kinomania.ru * Иронический пересказ "Мести ситов" от С. Лукьяненко Примечания Категория:Кинофильмы